Mother's Day
by Tinyteffers
Summary: What would have happened if Kelly hadn't passed away but Shannon still did? And what if this happened while Gibbs was at NCIS? Just a cute short story about family. WARNING: This story contains a M/M relationship and also MPREG (Sorry for not mentioning this when posted)


Tite ::: Mother's Day

Rating ::: Teen

Paring ::: Gibbs/DiNozzo

DISCLAIMER ::: I don't own anything to do with NCIS even though I wish I did.

Summary ::: What would have happened if Kelly hadn't passed away but Shannon still did? And what if this happened while Gibbs was at NCIS? Just a cute short story about family.

MOTHER'S DAY

Kelly stood with her father at her mother's grave tears in her eyes as she clenched her favorite teddy bear in her arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know Mr. Yummy is very important to you." Gibbs said to the now 13 year old girl. Shannon had passed away 5 years earlier but it was a tradition for Gibbs and Kelly to go visit her mother's grave on Mother's Day and this year wasn't any different. The only thing that was, was Kelly wasn't just giving her customary letter and flowers but she wanted to give her favorite stuffed teddy bear to her mother.

"Dad I am too old to have Mr. Yummy and you know that mommy got him for me." Kelly explained to her father the way only a young teenage girl could.

Gibbs nodded his head, "Okay if you are sure." He said and when she nodded back and sat the bear down on the ground next to the headstone.

Kelly sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She thought as she got older things would get better but she often felt worse as time went on. Often she still blamed her father for everything happening. She felt if he hadn't been a part of NCIS then maybe their little family would still be safe and sound.

"It's okay to cry." Gibbs said to his daughter and thought to himself 'I still do'.

"I know that." Kelly said as she backed away from the grave and started heading to the car. It was thankfully nice May day, when some years they were stuck standing in the rain.

Gibbs followed after his daughter and when he caught up to her he asked her a question. "How about we stop by the house and pick up Tony then go to the park with lunch like?"

Kelly sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure." She said and climbed into the passenger side of the car "You sure he's up to it? He was pretty sick this morning."

"You know this?" Gibbs questioned in shock. He didn't realize his daughter might know more about what was happening in their family before he and Tony had, had a chance to talk about things.

He and Tony had been dating for the past five months and Tony had just moved in with him and Kelly a couple weeks earlier. So far it was a bit of an adjustment but nothing neither of them couldn't handle.

"Dad I'm not an idiot I know the two of you have sex…and I know he's one of those guys that can get pregnant…so I just put two and two together." Kelly said but she wasn't looking at her father she was looking out the window instead.

"What do you think about this?"

Kelly finally turned to look at Gibbs and answered in all honesty. "I'm a bit freaked about it…you know I didn't really want you and Tony to get together romantically in the first place. I mean it's only been five years since mom died but then I thought about how you must be lonely so if Tony made you happy then I was okay with it. Now a baby is a bit to take in."

Gibbs nodded his understanding. "It is a bit to take in, I'm still in shock….he just told me about it last night."

"Seriously?" Kelly said with a laugh. "He's been throwing up for like two weeks now…you two must be pretty dense or something."

"Thanks honey." Gibbs laughed as he pulled into the driveway of their house. Tony's car was still in the driveway even though he said he might go out while they were gone. Maybe Kelly was right, maybe he wasn't up for a picnic in the park after all. The thing was he wanted to something special for Tony too. He wasn't sure if he would offend his lover in doing so, but he wanted to give him a gift for Mother's day too even though he technically wasn't a woman. He had heard of other male couples celebrating Mother's Day so he thought it would try it. BUT he might need Kelly's help, actually he wanted it.

"What are you thinking about?" Kelly questioned when she noticed her father was a million miles away.

"I need your help with something…"

"Where are you guys taking me?" Tony DiNozzo asked as he walked blindfolded with Gibbs' hand holding one hand while Kelly's hand held the other. "If this was just you Jethro I would say something kinky was going on but now I just think it's something hinky."

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Don't say stuff like that with Kelly here."

"Kelly knows about blindfolds." The teenager said rolling her eyes. "Now come on we need to make sure we get a spot."

"Spot?" Tony perked up that was the most information he had gotten since they left the house half an hour ago. "Where are we that we need a 'spot'"

"Stop asking questions or I will slap you again." Gibbs said and when he saw the smart comment coming from his lover he added. "And no you won't like it."

"Here we go!" Kelly exclaimed excitedly as she let go of Tony's hand long enough to spread a blanket out on the ground. "Okay Dad let him sit down."

"Can't I take the blindfold off BEFORE I sit down? What if you are having me sit in a pile of mud or worse Jell-O!" Tony shivered at the idea of sitting in Jell-O. He hated that stuff with a passion.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he helped Tony sit down without hurting himself. "Why in the world would I have you sit in something like that!"

"You never know."

Gibbs looked around the area and made sure it was okay to take the blindfold off and when he did he heard his lover gasp and knew he had made the right choice. "Like?"

Tony looked around the area with a huge smile on his face. They were sitting right in front of a duck pond in Rock Creek Park and Tony automatically knew what was going to happen once it got dark. "We're at the Mother's Day firework show." He said looking around at all the families. "Only problem is nobody is a mother…" it was then something hit him and he looked at Kelly in shock. "NO!"

"No, what?" Kelly was confused.

"You don't even have a boyfriend…you're thirteen how can you be pregnant."

Now Kelly was not confused but she was shocked and it was evident on her face. "What! Oh heck no!" she shook her head like crazy. "I am NOT pregnant…that is just wrong and disgusting on SO many levels."

"Yes it is." Gibbs said giving Tony another head-slap. "You trying to lose a million brain cells tonight?"

Tony rubbed at the back of his head, "Stop freakin hitting me!" he exclaimed and then looked confused. "But seriously if she's not pregnant then who is."

"You are…you dork." Kelly said shaking her head. "We know you aren't technically a mother but Dad really wanted to do this for you especially with how sick you've been. I think he feels guilty." She looked at her dad. "And he should since he did do this to you…which is just nasty but that is beside the point."

Gibbs knew Kelly wasn't saying their relationship was disgusting but the idea of her dad and his lover having sex wad disgusting. Heck the idea of his parents having sex still grossed him out and he was an adult and they were both gone. With that thought thankfully out of his head he looked to Tony to try and see his reaction, he couldn't figure it out.

Tony had many reactions to his surprise. The first was to be pissed because he was far from a woman. He was scared when he had gotten pregnant that people would think he was and this just made it worse. BUT on the other hand he could tell how much this meant to his lover and knew Gibbs meant well by it all. Also, he was proud of being pregnant and it that meant he had to celebrate another holiday…where presents were given…when he would definitely go for it. Taking a deep breath he smiled at his two hosts "I'm not sure I am cool with being in the same category as a woman but I do like the idea of a celebration."

Kelly and Gibbs both grinned just in time for the fireworks to start.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Both of the Gibbs' said and Tony finally really felt like part of the family.

What did you think? One of my first attempts at a short on-shot so please review if you can! - Tinyteffers


End file.
